


Best Band

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on when Fireflies came out, Cuddling, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Skyhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Brian always makes the same joke, and it always gets to Dan. Normally he can let it go but this time he can't. It's gone too far.





	Best Band

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: https://lygertrash14.tumblr.com/post/162342372771/was-going-through-some-past-streams-and-came

Dan had honestly had enough with Brian today. He had just come home from recording a new Skyhill song, and as good a time as it was, right now all he wanted to do was relax with his boyfriend, but then said boyfriend decides to be an ass.

"Have fun recording with the third best band you've been in?" Brian teased, acting like what he said meant nothing. When Brian first said it, Dan didn't think too much of it, Brian was just messing with him like always, trying to get a reaction. He even laughed before calling Brian a dick, then they got back to working on whatever it was they were working on.

When Brian said it for the fifth time was when it started bothering Dan, but still he said nothing, knowing that this was just the way Brian was. Seven times and Dan warned Brian that he'd be in trouble soon, not that a threat like that never stopped Brian, but Dan hoped that Brian would be able to see that it was actually hurting Dan.

Now marked the tenth time Brian had said the joke, and Dan couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Better time than I'm having right now," Dan remarked, trying to stay calm, counting to ten in his head but it wasn't working. He hated getting angry, and Brian rarely did something that made him genuinely angry, but this particular joke was what pushed Dan over the edge.

"Hey Dan, are you okay?" Brian was concerned, Dan had never spoken to him like this before.

Maybe it was his fault, maybe he should have said something before, told Brian how much it hurt every time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dan muttered, going into the kitchen to make some camomile tea. He told himself that it was what he needed, he just needed some tea to calm himself. The joke wouldn't hurt him as much if he was calm.

He decided to make himself some toast, not feeling hungry enough to have a proper dinner. As he waiting Brian came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, hugging him from behind, and Dan forgot for a moment that he was pissed off with his boyfriend. Dan placed one of his hands on top of Brian's, stroking the top of Brian's hand with his thumb. It was moments like this that Dan loved.

"Long day?" Brian asked, not in the mood to joke anymore.

"Yeah, but we should be finished tomorrow. I know we had plans in the morning, but could we move them to the afternoon?" Dan felt a bit bad, he and Brian had been meaning to work on finalizing some NSP stuff for a while but things kept getting in the way. He knew Brian would understand though, since he had a limited time to work on this song since Peter wasn't in L.A. for long.

Brian was hurt that Dan was cancelling on him, and the fact that he forgot that Brian would be busy that afternoon as he was scheduled to record with Ross.

He explained that he was busy, and Dan didn't even seem that bothered which hurt Brian more, but he knew it was stupid to get upset about. They would make time for everything, he knew this. As Dan buttered his toast, Brian made tea for the two of them, he was usually a coffee drinker himself, but camomile tea, with its calming effect seemed like a good idea.

When Brian woke up the next day Dan had already left. He wasn't used to waking up without Dan next to him, and it felt wrong after so long. At least he had left a note. Brian shrugged off the feelings of hurt and disappointment. Dan had to get up early so he could go record with his other band, his ex-band.

Brian sighed, he knew why this was bothering him so much, but Dan had never given him any reason to think that he was going to leave. He was just letting his negative thoughts get the best of him.

Throughout the day Brian messaged Dan asking how things were going but never got a reply, he guessed that Dan's phone was off but when he had finished his recording session with Ross and still had no reply Brian was concerned, there was no way that Dan would still be recording, he should have finished hours ago. His message had gotten through as well, so Dan's phone was on. Brian knew that he needed to be rational about this, it was most likely that Dan just didn't see the text, or forgot to hit send again. It wasn't a big deal.

That didn't mean that Brian thought about it the whole time he drove home. He wondered if he should be worrying about Dan being kidnapped but that was highly unlikely. Brian gritted his teeth when he thought about the possibility that Dan was still in the studio or that he was out with Peter, but those thoughts were put to rest when he saw that Dan's car was in the driveway and the lights to their home were on.

Entering his house, he was welcomed to the sound of music he hadn't heard before. It was low, and he couldn't quite make out the words but he could tell it was Dan singing. He sounded amazing, like always, but this was different to when he sang for NSP. Brian never admitted it to Dan but he really did love listening to Skyhill, he had their album on his phone and had probably listened to it over a hundred times by now.

"Brian?" Dan called out, turning the music down even more so Brian could barely hear it now.

"Yeah, I'm home," Brian replied, taking off his shoes and jacket before joining Dan in the living room. Dan looked tired, but extremely happy as he listened to the music, Brian's heart felt like his heart was being tugged at. It had been a while since Dan had looked like that over NSP or Starbomb stuff, and that was mainly due to the fact that they had both been really busy, but that didn't stop Brian from feeling a little troubled.

"Recording with Ross go well?" Dan asked, knowing that it had been a while since they had recorded together since Ross had been busy.

"Yeah it went well, Ross definitely needed the break. How was your day?" Brian suddenly felt nervous, hating that in the back of his mind he wanted Dan to say that he hadn't had a good time.

"Great, really fucking great, the song came together really well. Do you think the lovelies will like it?" Dan beamed at Brian, obviously proud and Brian was also proud of him, but at the same time that fear he had been feeling was now a lot more intense.

"Of course they will Dan, it's an amazing song," Brian said sincerely, "especially for the third best band you've been in," he then finished, unable to help but let a little but of his jealousy out.

Dan's eyes narrowed, he clenched his fists, trying to keep his breathing calm but nothing was working. He had worked so hard, and Brian had the nerve to make fun of him, as if his achievements meant nothing.

Brian noticed Dan's change in behaviour, but before he could ask what was wrong Dan was shouting at him.

"What the fuck Brian!? Why do you need to make a fucking joke out of this? Just because Skyhill never became successful doesn't mean you have to be a dick. I get it, I failed, I failed at something I tried so hard to make work, so fucking funny." Dan stormed past Brian, going into their bedroom. Brian winched at the sound of the door closing, Dan didn't slam it, he wasn't the kind of person who would, even when angry, but Brian could tell there was more force put into swinging the door closed.

Sighing, Brian mentally cursed himself. He never knew that Dan thought he was making fun of him, that was never his intention. Brian knew that it was time to come clean and explain why he teased. After making Dan a cup of tea as a peace offering, he entered their bedroom, seeing Dan sitting on the bed, his eyes were rimmed red, and that only made Brian feel worse, which he didn't think was possible. He never meant to hurt Dan. If he knew his teasing hurt Dan this much he would have stopped.

He sat down on the bed next to Dan, who was trying his best to look away from Brian but couldn't help himself. His eyes met Brian's and he could see that Brian regretted what he said.

"I'm so sorry," Brian apologised as he handed Dan the cup of tea, which Dan took, mumbling a thank you.

"I didn't know you thought I was making fun of your success. I never meant it like that." Brian explained, and Dan let out a small sigh.

"I know you don't," his tone was slightly dismissive, as if he wasn't sure that Brian was telling the truth. Brian felt some frustration building, mainly towards himself, but the fact that Dan didn't seem to believe him definitely stung.

"I really don't. Dan, I love listening to Skyhill, I just, I've been scared that you're gonna end up enjoying working on Skyhill more than with me..." Brian trailed off, feeling a lump in his throat. He had been trying to ignore it, say that it was nothing, but he had been jealous, extremely so and he was terrified of losing Dan.

"Brian, did you honestly think I was going to leave NSP?" Dan was a little bit in shock that Brian was afraid of that happening, it was kind of sweet, in a sad way.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you," Brian whispered, he was so quiet Dan almost didn't hear him. Tears were stinging his eyes and Brian couldn't stop them from escaping.

Dan put his mug on the bedside table before hugging Brian, pulling his boyfriends legs over his own so Brian was almost sitting in his lap. He then wrapped his arms around Brian, rubbing his back to calm him down. Brian snuggled into Dan's chest, listening to Dan's heartbeat.

"I'm never going to leave you Brian, I love you." Dan whispered, kissing the top of Brian's head.

"I love you too Danny," Brian's voice was equally quiet, slightly raspy and muffled.

They stayed like that for a while, reminding each other how much they loved one another. Brian told Dan how proud he was of him, how great a singer he was, and how happy that Dan contacted him. Dan blushed, but went on to tell Brian that he liked the teasing, most of the time, because it made was something that made Brian him, that he loved how passionate Brian was, and that he was so thankful that Brian gave up a stable career for the band, for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr   
> Fanfic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner  
> Art and personal blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
